


The Stars Of Our Own - Additional Scenes

by Linane



Series: Stellar Distances Of Love [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventures, Humour, M/M, More tags to be added in the future, Space AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/pseuds/Linane
Summary: A collection of not-necessarily-in-sequence ficbits added as an expansion toThe Stars Of Our Ownstory, which should be read first, for these to make sense.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Stellar Distances Of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552216
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Ow!!”

_WHY YOU WASCAWWY WABBIT!_

“Was that really necessary?!” Fili licked his finger, as if he could somehow take away the sting of an electric shock instead of increasing the risk of another one. 

_WELL, BOOHOO. I’M SO SORRY YOUR FEELINGS ARE HURT, PRINCESS!_

“Now, now, don’t be petulant; it doesn’t suit you. I’m only trying to help, remember?”

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_  
_I try to reach for you but you have closed your mind_  
_Whatever happened to our love_  
_I wish I understood_  
_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

Fili grinned, but let the AI have its melodramatic fit, instead picking up the probe and the datapad once again.

Gandalf lost his voice some seventeen hours prior and has been driving everyone wild ever since. Fili ran the full diagnostic twice and fired miles of hand-coded subroutines to finally isolate the issue down to a single cluster. Now it was just a case of finding the faulty quantum-chip, fragging it and re-routing the power.

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me, SOS_  
_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me, SOS_

He didn’t even try to stop himself singing along. While Gandalf’s voice was gone, he still had the access to his vast media database and having entirely too much fun with it. 

“We’re almost there, baby,” Fili murmured soothingly, scanning his readings.

“I thought _I_ was your baby.”

Kili. Fili twitched, hitting his head on the cluster board above him. 

“Ow!” He hissed again, before crawling out of the engineering shaft, looking sheepish. “I was just trying to be nice. He’s feeling sensitive.” 

_HASTA LA VISTA, BABY._

Kili wasn’t looking convinced. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. I… may have short-circuited a thing or two, so he’s a bit –“

“- Clingy.”

“- Confused.”

_FIRI-KUN, DAIIIIIIIISUKI!_

“Clingy.”

Fili petted the nearest bundle of leads.

Kili eyed him worriedly.

_Every now and then I fall apart_  
_(Turn around, bright eyes!)_

_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_

Fili sighed. “I miss the days when it was all ‘Master Fili this, Master Fili that’,” he admitted.

“Well, maybe lunch will cheer you up. I’ve been sent to fetch you.”

_LOOK MOM, I MADE A REAL ROCKET BASED ON THE MACARONI PROTOTYPE!_

Fili frowned and touched his probe to a supposedly dead circuit. Sparks flew. 

“Hmm.”

“Surely, he doesn’t mean…?”

“You distract him; I’m just gonna run a teeny, little diagnostic…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Come with me to collect some flower samples, you said,” Fili grumbled, shoving dejectedly at his anti-grav sample container to send it spinning another couple of feet ahead of him. 

Next to him Kili trekked with a more classic backpack, clinking quietly with yet more containers.

“A beautiful valley a mere 120 clicks away, teaming with life. Very promising, you said.” Another shove. 

Fili was only allowed to borrow the precious, battery-powered equipment, because he sure as hell couldn’t wear a backpack of his own. 

“And it was!” Kili protested.

“We could make it a picnic, you said! Just you, me, and the wide open skies, you said.” Fili swatted away a low-hanging branch in his way.

“Flowers _are_ important! Potatoes, tomatoes, peppers and a lot of other delicious things all evolved from nightshade, which is a little, pretty insignificant, white flower. Garden peas were domesticated from –“

“I brought lube, Kili!” Fili stopped dead in his tracks, both hands coming to rest on top of his hips despite a little wince. “Lube, condoms and wet wipes! You _do_ know of course that our condoms are all itemised, right? I had to hack into our stock records and ‘adjust’ the volumes.”

“But your shoulder –“

“- Has no impact on the performance of my cock. It’s been two months, Kili.” 

“Well clearly, it has enough of an impact to make you want to nap and recover your strength,” Kili huffed. 

Fili fell asleep but for a moment. The sun was out, the meadow smelled sweet, swayed by a gentle breeze from the West. He wasn’t expecting to stay asleep until it was time to go back. He had plans, _wonderful plans_ , all of which came to naught when Kili failed to wake him.

“Look,” his brother stepped right into Fili’s personal space and gently removed the hand on the side of his injured shoulder from his hip. “How about this: we’ll get back and I’ll sort out our food –“

“The only thing you’ll want to sort out is your samples,” Fili muttered, but without any real bite. 

“I’ll sort them out tomorrow. They’ll be okay overnight.”

“Mmmhm…” Fili allowed himself a tiny little step forward, warming up to where he thought this was going.

“And then afterwards you can show me that much-discussed performance of your cock. At home. Full of soft, comfortable things. Where the first aid kit lives.”

“Now you’re talking,” Fili agreed. “But next time you offer to take me out, I’m banning all scientific equipment, unless it is to be used for purely un-scientific purposes.”

“Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Throttle down to ¼. Easy… C’mon, tilt, baby!”

Fili arched an eyebrow and stopped right in the entrance to the secondary bridge. 

“That’s it, gently now, I know how you are with your secondary engines. Don’t even think about it.”

Perched right on the edge of the First Pilot’s seat, Kili was single-handedly flying the Quest, carefully negotiating a wide comet’s tail in a twin-star system with gravitational fields worse than a knitter’s abandoned project. Flying in the tail was clever, because if any of the gravitational pulls spiked, the comet would have had it first; but it was also tricky, for all the debris occasionally flung right at the ship.

COURSE CORRECTION: 0.3 DEGREE. 

“No! What did I _just_ say, Old Man?!” Kili pushed the throttle a tiny bit to match the speed once more, before he got taken out of the slip stream. He was concentrating so hard that his eyebrows could out-glower Uncle Thorin just then.

Fili crossed his arms and leaned back against the nearest wall to watch. 

_Shield 3 to localised_ , he thought.

“Shield 3 to localised,” Kili echoed in perfect synch, watching a recently-loosened bit of debris burn bright and vaporise against the ship’s defences. 

Fili glanced at the amp meter and had to smile when Kili’s head mirrored the gesture. 

Something flicked across his peripheral vision -

“Nine o’clock-!” he tried to warn his brother, but it was too late.

Kili yanked on the joystick, following the same impossible instinct as the one that’s just flared up in Fili, managing to tilt the Quest enough to take the hit to the sideboard. 

First, the secondary engines exploded, then everything else, turning the windows into a sea of fire and melted metal. 

Kili flopped back in his seat, while the screens faded to black.

“Distance.”

2.295 PARSECS. 

Annoyed huff. 

“I bet I could make it past three,” Fili offered from his spot, his dimples making a slow appearance. 

“No, you _couldn’t_. You make it past 2.5 and the Old Man gets aggro. Asteroids like chocolate sprinkles; impossible trajectories; stars with funky radiation. My record stands at 2.61 and I nearly developed an aneurism getting that far.”

“And here I thought you were taking some alone time to decide about the tertiary role.”

Another annoyed huff; Fili let him drop it. 

Technically, Kili did have a secondary occupation – the same as Fili, he was an engineer, but _unlike_ Fili, who specialised in life support systems and comms, Kili chose the engines and core maintenance. For now, that was enough, but they all knew they’d need to do more, if they were to survive on this new planet. The problem was: they didn’t exactly know what to expect, or which skillsets they’d need the most. 

At least med-staff was a pretty safe bet, which was why Fili was spending six hours a day revising and another two practicing with Oin. Unfortunately, that left Kili mostly to his own devices, and although he sometimes came along to Fili’s study sessions, just for the company and to spend more time together, Fili could sense that something wasn’t quite right. 

“You’re still not sure,” Fili prompted gently, coming to stand closer. “Nothing jumps out at you?”

Kili spared him an unhappy glance. 

“Gandalf, windows.”

SIMULATION COMPLETE. SCREENS DE-ACTIVATED. 

The deck was flooded with the familiar, muted light of a sunset, ricocheting off the bleak walls of the cave that has been their home for the past eight months. It was about as exciting as it got, with the slight colouring of warm hues and long rays, making both of them narrow their eyes. 

“Two o’clock, just below that dip there. That’s my favourite rock.”

Fili squinted harder, trying to determine what could possibly be so special about the beige patch of stone. 

“It sticks out,” Kili answered, vaguely waving a hand in the air to illustrate. “Just a bit. Casts a slight shadow. That’s the height of interest in this shithole. The most fascinating thing I’ve been able to observe in months. I am juuuuuust sooooo bored, Fee! I’m going stir crazy! I need inputs!”

“You know why we’re stuck here. It won’t be forever…”

“I landed us in the _wrong_ cave. Could have picked something shiny and glittery, but no!”

“It’s _safe_ ; that’s all that matters.”

“Even the Arctic had more of a landscape!”

“But less potential.”

Kili didn’t answer for a moment, and when he did, he sounded tired. 

“I miss my wings, Fili. At this rate, I’ll forget how to fly. I think if push came to shove, I could do _any_ of the roles, but I just… I just don’t want to lose who I am: a pilot.”

Now it was Fili’s turn to hold his silence. Instead he perched on the arm rest of the pilot’s seat, instinctively offering closeness, instinctively accepted, when Kili leaned against him.

“So instead you built this… what is it? A race track?” he asks, wrapping one arm around Kili’s shoulders. 

“Try… 72 race tracks.”

“When could you have _possibly_ designed –“

“Oh, I didn’t! These are the actual trickiest sections of our flight, which you, me or Gandalf successfully navigated before, with some extra plot twists mixed in, to keep things interesting. The footage is real. Took me a week to write the scaffolding programme, and then another fortnight to remove all the glitches.”

Fili could only stare incredulously.

“Like I said: I was bored.” There was finally a hint of a smile lurking in the corners of Kili’s mouth.

“Can I have a go sometime?” was the only thing Fili could think to ask. 

“Only if you promise to play truant to do it.”


	4. Chapter 4

The thing that surprises Fili the most about their new life is just how much _time_ there is. 

That, and absolutely everything else, which is now completely different, of course. 

But time is the one thing that directly changes the nature of their relationship; what it means to be with Kili, how it feels to share a life together. 

It isn’t even simply about having _more_ time – that’s not quite the case on Erebor. But it is about the _quality_ of the time they have, as if before it was only half-saturated, stolen moments meticulously threaded onto a string of love. 

It’s also about all the different types of time they share, variety and conscious choice. 

In the Blue Mountains they used to work so they could eat, eat so that they could work and then the cycle repeated. There were days off spent together, occasionally there was a holiday to be enjoyed and in between it all nights spent wrapped up in each other and a sense of independence snatched away from convention and propriety. 

On Erebor… 

Well. 

There is time to work too. As they help shift supplies, build domes and fight to keep the colony safe against the elements, for the first time they discover this exotic thing called work satisfaction. It feels good to be able to make a real contribution to their community, instead of the faceless corporations in the skies.

Besides, that they often work together, lending a hand to whatever needs doing, more in synch in how they think and move than anyone else in the colony is a bonus, which offers them extra hours and new experiences they can share. 

There is time to learn. Which is unique to the quest, first inspired by the pre-departure frenzy of preparation and amplified ten-fold once they land and realise just how many specialists they have lost. As Kili falls in love with everything green and Fili drowns in mysteries of the mind and medical journals, there hardly seems to be a moment when there isn’t a data-pad with some research paper or another open within arm’s reach. 

It reminds them a bit of flying, the challenge, the learning curve, occasional mistakes (which once cost them an entire first crop of strawberries) and the feeling of getting _good_ at something, filling some hole in their lives which they didn’t know they had.

There’s time to relax. And there is choice available for how to do it. There are Kili’s extended hunting trips, for samples and to bring back local varieties, which Gandalf thinks might be edible or could be selective bred for crops, which somehow invariably turn into grand expeditions, almost always resulting in some hidden gem just for the two of them.

There’s time to have fun: to glide around in the skies, or frolic in the sea, splashing each other like lunatics, and trying to see if they can learn the long-forgotten art of swimming. There are cooking competitions which they both take incredibly seriously, or occasional encounters with local fauna, inevitably ending in either chasing it or being chased by it. 

There’s time to be vulnerable: to lie side by side and watch the stars, to whisper secrets in the dark, to share their souls openly, like they always knew they could, but rarely had a moment to indulge. They talk for hours now, about what they need, what they miss, what they hope for and what they feel. It gives depth to their relationship and something like humility. That they have each other is both the most obvious and the most incredible thing in the universe. 

And finally, there’s time for love: from affection, through gentle teasing, satisfying kisses, pleased hums and into informed passion, clever hands, urgent physicality to mind-blowing pleasure. And once again, such variety: love is physio for Fili’s shoulder, laced with kisses which help him relax. Love is a rushed blow job behind tomato planters, leaving Kili spent but desperate for more. Love is a series of naps in the sun when they go ‘fishing’ interrupted by no less than five lazy, slippery rounds of sex, taking up an entire day. Love is hands stroking over Fili’s skin, until he feels like he might develop blisters, which finally allows him to drift off into sleep. Love is Kili folded almost in half, finally giving up and begging for mercy.

A tableau of moments, experiences and emotions flaring up bright and burning into memory. A life they’ve built by taking a chance and paying the price which the universe demanded from them.

A life they truly made their own.


End file.
